FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating for a conventional magnetic recording transducer including side shields. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. A leading edge shield is formed, via step 12. The leading edge shield is typically a magnetic material such as NiFe. A nonmagnetic layer, such as aluminum oxide, is also deposited, via step 14. A pole, such as a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) pole, is provided in the nonmagnetic layer, via step 12. For example, a damascene process that forms a trench in the aluminum oxide layer, deposits nonmagnetic side gap/seed layers, and deposits magnetic pole layers may be used. The portion of the magnetic material external to the trench may be removed, for example using a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) process.
The exposed aluminum oxide around the pole is wet etched, via step 14. Thus, a trench is formed around a portion of the pole near the ABS location. Note that side gap layers may remain after the aluminum oxide etch in step 14. The removal of the aluminum oxide in step 14 exposes the top surface of the leading edge shield. The side shields are provided, via step 16. Step 16 may include depositing seed layers and plating the side shields. Processing may then be completed, via step 18. For example, a trailing edge shield and gap may be formed.
FIG. 2 depicts plan and air-bearing surface (ABS) views of a portion of a conventional transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. The conventional transducer 50 includes a leading edge shield 52, side shield 54, Ru side gap layer 56 which is deposited in the trench, a pole 58, top gap layer 60, and trailing shield 62. Thus, using the conventional method 10, the pole 58, side shields 54, and trailing shield 62 may be formed.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. The performance of the conventional transducer 50 may be compromised. In particular, fabrication using the method 10 may result in defects 64 and 66. Defect 64 may be termed a black line defect, while defect 66 may be considered a dotted black line defect. The defects are believed to result from formation of a leading bevel in the pole 58. Additional cleaning of the side gap layer 56 may reduce the size of the defects 64 and 66. However, the defects are not removed. The conventional transducer may thus have adjacent track interference (ATI) issues and/or reliability issues. As a result, performance of the conventional transducer 50 may be compromised.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a transducer.